Hoppe, hoppe, Reiter
by miranjor
Summary: Gimli kann es nicht verhindern: Er bekommt eine Reitstunde bei Legolas.


_Ja, uns gibt es noch. Uns beide. Und es hat zwar etwas länger gedauert, aber wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft wieder einmal etwas zustande zu bringen. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch. Wenn nicht, schreibt uns trotzdem eine Review, wir freuen uns über jede. _

_Lg Miranjor und Glanwen_

Hoppe, hoppe, Reiter

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Legolas!"

„Doch, Gimli." Legolas schaute Gimli hart und durchdringend an, wobei er eine gewisse Schadenfreude nicht verbergen konnte. „Ich meine es todernst."

„Ich will nicht reiten lernen, ich kann nicht reiten lernen, ich brauche nicht reiten lernen... Na ja... Vielleicht doch... ABER NICHT BEI DIR!"

Ein sadistisches Grinsen nahm Legolas' Gesicht in Beschlag. „Bei wem denn sonst? Bei Elrond vielleicht?"

„Das wäre eine sehr angenehme Alternative."

Legolas' Grinsen schwenkte Richtung Reithallenausgang, wo just in diesem Moment ein junger Elb aus der Halle humpelte, oder um es treffender zu beschreiben, er kroch.

Es war unübersehbar, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

„Elrond ist ein Schinder!" jammerte er. Einen Augenblick später folgte ihm ein äußerst zufrieden aussehender Elrond inklusive Pferd.

„Heute haben wir doch richtig schön gearbeitet, nicht wahr!" rief er fröhlich, aber der Angesprochene war nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten. Er war zusammengebrochen, was Elronds Begeisterung allerdings keinen Abbruch tat.

„Ja, das war halt mal was anderes als nur dumm auf dem Pferd zu sitzen und sich tragen zu lassen." Zufrieden tätschelte er dem Pferd den Hals. „Reiten heißt aktiv sein, arbeiten,schwitzen. Da macht's dann erst richtig Spaß!"

Der Reitschüler röchelte. Ihm hatte das Ganze wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Spaß gemacht.

Gimli starrte. Im Geiste sah er sich selbst, so wie der junge Elb es gerade tat, vor Elrond im Sand liegen. Nein, das konnte er sich nicht antun. Das war unter seiner Würde. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Nun gut." sagte er mit allem Hochmut, den er aufbringen konnte, wenn er an die Höhe eines Pferdes dachte. „Ich werde es dir gestatten, mich zu unterrichten. Ausnahmsweise. Außerdem wird es sowieso nicht lange dauern bis ich mich in der Reitkunst perfektioniert habe." Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes in dem Stall. Legolas schaute ihm skeptisch nach. Er teilte seinen Optimismus nicht.

„Bei dir werde ich wohl eher Überstunden machen müssen." meinte er.

Gimli klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" fuhr er Legolas zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage an. Legolas schaute erst das „Pferd", dann Gimli an, wobei er seine Blickhöhe nur geringfügig ändern musste. „Wieso?" fragte er unschuldig. „Passt doch gut." Dann konnte er ein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen. „Mordsgefährlich auf kurzen Distanzen. Für längere Strecken nicht zu gebrauchen. Bei diesen kurzen Beinen kein Wunder." Ob er diese Aussage auf das Pony oder Gimli bezog, war nicht eindeutig festzustellen.

Gimli tobte. „Das ist kein Pferd, das ist ein Hund! So etwas reite ich nicht!"

Legolas versuchte Gimli dazu zu bringen es von der positiven Seite zu betrachten. „Sieh's doch mal so: Du fällst nicht so tief. Das ist doch schon mal gut." Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verärgerung wich Gimli ein paar Schritte zurück. „Fallen? Was meinst du mit Fallen? Ich falle doch nicht herunter?" Die Antwort kam prompt: „Solltest du aber. Das gibt es ein Sprichwort: Ein guter Reiter sollte schon mehrere Male Mutter (an alle Leser: wir haben ein Anapher hin bekommen! Hurra! Wir sind Stilexperten!) Erde gehuldigt haben. " Es dauerte ein Weile bis Gimli kapiert hatte, was er meinte. Dann zog er fragend ein Augenbraue hoch und betrachte Legolas von oben bis unten. „Gilt das auch für Elben?"

Legolas hüstelte verlegen. „Nun ja... um genau zu sein... also eigentlich..." druckste er herum bis ihm Gimli gnadenlos ins Wort fiel: „WIEVIELE MALE?"

Legolas murmelte etwas Unverständliches. „Wie bitte?" „Zwei Mal!" kam es kleinlaut zurück.

Gimli grinste. „Anfänger!"

Legolas schnaubte. „Sattel du erst mal DEIN PONY." meinte er, wobei er die Worte „dein" und „Pony" mit äußerster Sorgfalt betonte. „Dann werden wir sehen, wer hier der Anfänger ist." Damit drückte er ihm Sattel, Trense und einige andere Utensilien, deren Verwendungszweck Gimli noch nicht ganz klar war, in die Arme und ließ ihn stehen.

Gimli schaute ihm etwas verdutzt hinterher. „Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen!" rief er, obwohl sein Freund schon längst außer Hör- und Sichtweite war. Dann betrachtete er eingehend den Sattel, dann das Pony. „Kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Einfach den Sattel auf den Rücken. Ist doch ganz leicht, oder?" Zum ersten Mal wandte sich ihm sein zukünftiges Reittier interessiert zu. Unter dem dichten Schopf blitzten zwei dunkle Augen auf. Irgendetwas an diesem Blitzen erfüllte den Zwerg mit unerklärlichem Unbehagen, aber er beschloss das nicht weiter zu beachten. War doch eh' nur ein blödes Pferd... Pony... Hund.

Mit all seiner Kraft hievte er den Sattel hoch, hielt ihn für einige Augenblicke die Maße abschätzend über das Pony, ließ ihn fallen... und fand ihn gleich darauf etwas verdattert vor seinen Füßen wieder. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriffen hatte, dass das Pony schneller war, als es aussah. Damit hatte er schon seine erste Lektion gelernt: Unterschätze niemals ein Pony!

Gimli biss die Zähne zusammen. Aber einen Zwerg sollte man lieber auch nie unterschätzen! „Na warte!" murmelte er und hob den Sattel auf um es erneut zu versuchen. Aber auch beim zweiten Mal musste er eine Niederlage einstecken. Fassungslos stand er vor der Bescherung. Er konnte es nicht glauben: Ein Zwerg, schlachtenerprobt und furchtlos, geschlagen von einen Po... Hund. Irgendwie wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, das sich das Tier, im Gegensatz zu ihm, königlich amüsierte. „Das findest du wohl auch noch komisch!" knurrte er.

„Was ist komisch?" Neugierig steckte Aragorn seinen Kopf in die Box. Noch nie hatte Aragorn einen Zwerg einem Pferd so nahe kommen sehen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen wusste er auch warum.

„Was machst du denn da?" fragte er verwundert.

Gimli stemmte verärgert über diese unnötige Frage die Arme in die Hüfte. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich sattele das Pferd." Er warf einen bösen Blick Richtung Pony. „Aber das will nicht."

Aragorn grinste. „Natürlich, so kann das ja gar nicht klappen. Wenn ich bemerken darf..." Auf Gimlis Gesicht formte sich ein deutliches 'Nein, das darfst du nicht.', welches Aragorn aber nicht einschüchtern zu schien. „...das Pferd ist schlauer als du. Versuch's doch mal anders herum."

Gimlis 'Nein' musste einem Fragezeichen weichen. „Hä?" Nun eilte Aragorn ihm zur Hilfe. Er drehte den Sattel in den Händen des Zwerges um. „Vorderzwiesel... Hinterzwiesel."

„Was für ein Wiesel? Oh." Gimli begriff. „Anders rum!" Begeistert schaute er auf sein ehemaliges Hassobjekt. „Das hättest du mir ja gleich sagen können." Wenige Augenblicke später stand das Pony gesattelt vor ihm. „War doch gar nicht so schwer." meinte Aragorn und damit wandte er sich zum Gehen, fand seinen Weg aber schon nach ein paar Schritten durch Gimli verstellt, welcher schüchtern einen undefinierten Ledersalat hochhielt, in geordneter Form auch als Trense bekannt. „Helfen." sagte er nur, wobei er noch einmal vorsichtig nach rechts und links schaute. „Aber nicht dem Elben sagen." Aragorn stöhnte, doch den frodoähnlichen Kulleraugen konnte er nicht widerstehen. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Zwerge so schauen konnten. Gimli hatte definitiv zu viel Zeit mit den Hobbits verbracht.

Fasziniert beobachtete Gimli wie Aragorn mit ein paar wenigen Handgriffen das ihm vorher undurchdringliche Durcheinander entwirrte und dem Pony über den Kopf zog. Es sah wirklich ganz einfach aus. „Danke, Aragorn, den Rest schaffe ich alleine." sagte er mit neuer Zuversicht. Aragorn war sich da zwar nicht so sicher, aber da es ja nicht mehr viel gab, was der Zwerg falsch machen konnte, trollte er sich und ließ ihn alleine.

Ermutigt nahm Gimli die vier übriggebliebenen Stoffrollen in die Hand. Ihren Verwendungszweck zu finden durfte nicht all zu schwierig sein...

Voll zukünftiger Schadenfreude betrat Legolas den Stall, fand aber wider Erwarten einen äußerst zufriedenen Zwerg vor. „Kuck mal, habe ich das nicht toll gemacht?" Verblüfft betrachtete Legolas das tadellos gesattelte und getrenste Pony. Alles schien perfekt. Wäre da nicht eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. „Also kreativ bist du, das muss man dir lassen. Ich wäre nie darauf gekommen die Gamaschen um den Schweif zu binden. Oder gar um die Ohren."

„Wieso?" Gimli konnte keinen Fehler entdecken. „Schleifen kommen immer in die Haare. Jedenfalls ist das bei dem vernünftigen Volk der Zwerge so." Legolas seufzte. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn den wahren Verwendungszweck der Gamaschen zu erklären. Er nahm sie einfach ab.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Gimli zu. „Die erste Hürde hast du genommen, und ich muss zugeben du hast dich geschickter angestellt als ich dachte. Dann können wir ja zum schwierigeren Teil kommen. Dem Reiten." Er übersah ein kurzes Angstaufblitzen in Gimlis Augen. Noch schwieriger? Ihn hatte schon das Satteln an seine Grenzen getrieben. Aber fürs Kneifen war es zu spät.

Missmutig und in düstere Gedanken versunken folgte der Zwerg seinem Freund auf ein eingezäuntes Quadrat, den Reitplatz. Zum ersten Mal in ihrer Bekanntschaft war Gimli froh über die nicht vorhandene Größe seines Rosses. Der Zaun war eindeutig zu hoch für sein Springvermögen. Somit war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering, dass er sich morgen in Mordor wiederfinden würde. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Legolas interpretierte dies allerdings falsch. Aufmunternd sagte er: „Ja, so ist es gut. Noch einmal tief Luft holen bevor sie dir ganz wegbleibt."

Gimli spürte in seinem Bauch ein leichtes Gefühl der Panik. Aber jetzt bloß keine Schwäche zeigen. Denn Zwerge sind stark, bereit, mutig und furchtlos... normalerweise zumindest... aber bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war noch nie ein Zwerg zum Reiten gezwungen worden und dazu noch von einem Elben. Das war eindeutig zuviel, Gimli wollte nur noch weg. Aber noch bevor er seinem natürlichen Fluchtinstinkt nachgeben konnte, fand er seinen Fuß im Steigbügel wieder. Ängstlich schielte er zum Pferdekopf. Er rührte sich nicht. Wie es jetzt allerdings weiter gehen sollte wusste er auch nicht. Hilflos blickte er zu dem grinsenden Elben auf, den er in besseren Zeiten seinen Freund genannt hatte.

„Ja, jetzt einfach noch viiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll Schwung holen, abstoßen und schon bist du oben..."

PADAUTZ 

„Oder eben auch wieder unten." Gimli blinzelte etwas verständnislos aus dem Staub nach oben.

„Du hast das Bremsen vergessen." Erklärte Legolas ihm. Vor lauter Schwung war Gimli auf der anderen Seite des Ponys wieder herunter gefallen. Mürrisch schaute er vom Elben zum Pferd, vom Pferd zum Sattel und vom Sattel zum staubigen Boden. „Vom Bremsen hattest du nichts gesagt!", maulte er während er sich den Dreck von der Kleidung klopfte.

„Ich hatte eben doch nicht vermutet, dass du es mit dem Fallen so eilig hast."

„Ja, ich auch nicht," brummte Gimli vor sich hin. Als er die Zügel zurückgeben wollte, wurde er von Legolas über eine weitere Reiterregel informiert.

„Merk dir eins, wenn man runterfällt, muss man auch sofort wieder aufsteigen. Ansonsten könnte man vorm Reiten Angst bekommen."

„Die hatte ich schon vorher," erwiderte Gimli trocken, „also gilt diese Regel nicht für mich." Allerdings hatte Legolas nun einen geheimen Verbündeten. Gimlis Ehrgeiz war geweckt.

„Fuss rein, Schwung holen, abstoßen, BREMSEN..."murmelte er vor sich hin und ehe Legolas begriff, was passierte, saß Gimli schon im Sattel. Von seinem eigenen Temperament überrascht wurde sich Gimli schlagartig seiner Lage bewusst. Er saß auf einem Pferd. Ein leises „Hilfe" entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Legolas war genauso überrascht wie der Zwerg, erholte sich aber rascher. Schamlos nutzte er die hilflose Sprachlosigkeit seines Schülers aus. „Na bitte, dann können wir ja anreiten. Also, Schenkel randrücken und VORWÄRTS." Tatsächlich setzte sich das Pony gehorsam in Bewegung, was wohl aber eher an Legolas Kommando als an Gimlis Schenkeln lag. Selbige hatten sich nämlich nicht bewegt. Er befand sich immer noch in einer Angststarre. Durch das gleichmäßige Schaukeln des Ponyschrittes löste sich diese aber allmählich und er begann sich fast wohl zu fühlen.

Bis er sich plötzlich in einer Sackgasse wieder fand. Genauer gesagt in einer Ecke. Wie er dorthin gekommen war, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber sowohl Legolas als auch das Pony schienen des Rätsels Lösung genau zu kennen. „Lenken!" erklärte Legolas. „Du musst dein Pferd lenken!" In dieser Situation lernte Gimli eine weitere Lektion über das Wesen der Pferde. Es mochte große und kleine Pferde geben, dicke wie dünne, schwarze und weiße, aber eines gab es nicht: Satte Pferde. Grasend folgte das Pony seiner Natur.

Gimli sah vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Bild auftauchen: Elrond mit dem zusammengebrochenen, röchelnden Reitschüler. Genau so überfordert fühlte er sich im Moment auch. Aber wenigstens war er noch nicht zusammengebrochen, was deutlich seine zwergische Überlegenheit zeigte. So verwarf er auch den Gedanken einfach abzusteigen. Er würde kämpfen. Und seine Würde bewahren.

Mit all seiner Kraft zog er an einem der Zügeln und tatsächlich, langsam, aber deutlich setzte sich sein Reittier in Bewegung und das auch noch in die von ihm vorgegebene Richtung. Triumphierend blickte er zu Legolas in der Mitte, der ihm „Treiben, treiben, drück die Schenkel ran!" zurief. Voll Übermut folgte er der Anweisung, doch was passierte, war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Plötzlich geriet die Welt in Bewegung und alles begann unkontrolliert zu schwanken.

„Wechselseitig, nicht beidseitig!" rief Legolas dem hoppelnden Zwerg zu.

„Wa-a-a-s be-d-d-eut-e-et d-d-a-s d-e-n-n ü-b-b-e-e-e-r-h-a-u-a-u-pt?"

„Du sollst Schritt reiten, nicht traben!"

Verwundert und zugleich aufs Tiefste entzückt erkannte Gimli, dass er eine Gangart schneller ritt und schneller war immer gut. Aber über seine Begeisterung vergaß er das Lenken, was prompt wieder in einer Ecke endete.

Aber Zwerge sind ja lernfähig, mehr noch als viele Leute annahmen. Er zupfte deshalb etwas am Zügel um das Pony durch „gekonntes" Lenken aus der Ecke zu manövrieren. Gehorsam machte das Pony ein paar Schritte... nur in die falsche Richtung.

„Aha." bemerkte Legolas anerkennend. „Das Rückwärtsrichten beherrscht du anscheinend auch schon."

„Rückwärts richten nennt sich so was also." brummelte Gimli leise. Laut zu Legolas rief er aber: „Ja, ja, ich bin reiterlich begabt." Mittlerweile hatte Gimlis Reittier das rückwärts gehen aufgegeben um sich wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu widmen. Ohne sich umzudrehen konnte Gimli das schadenfrohe Grinsen seines Freundes sehen. Das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, schlug er seine kurzen Schenkel in den weichen Pferdebauch. Die Wirkung war phänomenal.

Gimli fühlte sich plötzlich wie in einem Schaukelstuhl. Einem sehr schnellen Schaukelstuhl. Sein Hass auf alles Pferdeartige schmolz dahin und er vergaß alles um sich herum. Bis er plötzlich ein Stück Mähne im Mund hatte. Verdutzt schaute er auf. Die Ohren waren auf einmal sehr viel näher. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriff, dass es daran lag, dass er nun nicht mehr im Sattel, sondern auf dem Hals saß. Das Pony hatte nämlich beschlossen, dass Galoppieren doch zu anstrengend war und war einfach stehen geblieben.

„Auf dem Hals reitet man eigentlich..." Legolas ließ sich auch von Gimlis bösen Blick nicht davon abhalten seinen Satz zu Ende zu führen. „...nicht."

Gimli brummte. „Das Pferd hat keine Lust mehr. Ich auch nicht. Logische Konsequenz: Wir hören auf." Legolas seufzte enttäuscht. Ihm hatte das Ganze sehr viel Spaß gemacht. „Na gut. War ja auch gar nicht so schlecht." Gimli war der Meinung, dass er außerordentlich gut gewesen war. Zufrieden mit sich ließ er sich vom Hals plumpsen und landete, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, sogar auf den Füßen.

„Dann sattle mal ab und wir sehen uns dann morgen." meinte Legolas und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Das werden wir sehen!" rief Gimli ihm hinterher. Er wartete Legolas hinter den Stallungen verschwunden war. Dann schaute er sich noch einmal vorsichtig um. Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, steckte er dem Pony zwei Karotten zu.

Ende


End file.
